Little Story of Pure Smut
by BevNPicard
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly spend the morning away from their duties. Pure mindless reading. I wrote this a long time ago, just thinking of putting all of my stories in one place.


January 1996

DISCLAIMER: PARAMOUNT HOLDS THE KEYS TO MOST OF THE STUFF I LIKE TO PLAY WITH, NAMELY STAR TREK AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS.

This story contains sex and not much else. So quit reading now and save yourselves from my demented life...you've been warned.

Okay, so this little ditty has no story line (what do you expect? I'm having a major case a writer's block) and not one morally redeeming quality. So you people should like this. This is pure smut and nothing more. Hey, I was coerced into writing this. Please don't blame me for it. Maybe after I write this I can finish "Journey's Beginning" and think up a story line for the next part of "Invitations." Not that I'd be stupid enough to hold my breath for either of those things to happen. Hey, but it could happen.

ON WITH THE SMUT.

WARNING: YOU MAY NEED ONE VERY LARGE

BUCKET OF ICE

WATER AND A PAPER BAG TO BREATHE INTO,

SHOULD YOU START

TO HYPERVENTILATE

**A Little Story of Pure Smut** (with my thoughts thrown in to confuse everyone)

by M. Chelsea Mack (maybe I shouldn't admit to writing this!)

This might actually make sense if you don't read every thing in parenthesis.

Jean-Luc rolled over in bed, wrapping his arms around the woman laying next to him. (If a story starts out like this, you know it's smut. Okay. Back to the story. Who slipped me the happy drugs tonight?) She pressed her back firmly against his bare chest (and OH MY what a chest it is!), sighing contentedly in her sleep.

Jean-Luc caressed her stomach ( I wish he'd caress my stomach) as he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck ( she really has a lovely neck) and back, tracing her collarbone with his tongue. She moaned softly in pleasure ( Just try to tell me you wouldn't moan in pleasure if JLP was licking you. Did you know that when spell checking this, the suggestion given for JLP was GLUE? As in JLP was stuck to her like GLUE.) as she came awake. She caressed his arms as his hands moved upwards along her flat abdomen to her breasts. He teased her fully awake with his hands and with his mouth.

With open hands (OH MY!!! Those hands. Gotta love them. So big and ... Oh, I can't go there yet. But you know what they say about a man with big hands?) he grazed her nipples with the soft flesh of his palms. The touch was so light, it was hardly noticeable. Though it was enough to harden her nipples and send shivers up her spine. As his hands played their games, his mouth played its own version of the same seductive game. (Can we say "They are going THERE?")

Jean-Luc placed tiny kisses on her, starting at the base of her neck and working up to her hairline, then, he licked his way to the tender spot behind her ear. He heard the moan escape her lips as he ran his tongue along her outer ear, gently taking the lobe between his teeth and biting lightly.

He began to trace a path back down her stomach with one hand, stopping to slowly circle her belly button. She moaned in anticipation of what was to come. (Hey, I hope you're not moaning in anticipation. Aren't my thoughts thoroughly annoying? Just slap me if I begin to babble.) But he changed his mind on his hand's destination. He pulled his hand away from her body, reaching behind him to grab something from the table beside the bed.

"Picard to Riker."

"Riker here, Sir."

"Number one, I have some reports to go over. I'll be in my quarters, should you need me."

"Yes, sir."

Jean-Luc threw the communicator across the room. It hit the wall with a thud before falling to the floor.

"You better get to those reports, Captain. You'd hate to have lied to the first officer," the woman beside him laughed.

"I don't mind lying to him for such a worthwhile cause. Now don't you think you had better contact someone and make an excuse as to why you are going to be late for duty?"

"I can't just be late. What if it should get back to my Captain?"

"I'll handle your captain." (I think maybe I'll handle the captain.)

"He can be a little cranky at times."

Jean-Luc pinched her playfully on the nipple. "I'll show you cranky," he said as he kissed her neck.

She reached over the side of the bed to the floor, picking up her blue and black uniform. (Wish my clothes were on the floor beside his bed.) "Where the hell is my communicator?"

As she finally found it within the bunched up material she hit the badge. "Crusher to Selar."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm going to be a little late for duty. Is everything okay in sickbay?"

"Everything is fine, Doctor, we will be fine without your presence at this time."

"If you need me, I'll be in the cap...., I'll be in my quarters."

As the line was cut, Jean-Luc nuzzled her neck. "Smooth Beverly, announce to all of sickbay exactly where you are." (As if everyone on the damn ship doesn't already know where she is.)

Beverly turned in his embrace so she was facing him. "It just slipped. I'm not as good at this lying thing as you are."

Beverly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. (I hope they don't have morning mouth. But, of course they wouldn't, they are almighty.) His mouth opened to her probing tongue. Her hands roamed up the back of his neck to stroke his head as she plundered his mouth. (Plundered is such a nice word. I love that word.)

Jean-Luc's hands freely roamed her body as their mouths melded together into one. He slid one hand between their bodies, slowly moving down her stomach, sending it on the mission it had been on earlier. His fingers slid between her legs as he lightly stroked her. THIS IS WHERE THE BUCKET OF ICE WATER COMES IN Beverly wrapped one leg around his waist, giving him freer access to her body. He took her welcoming offer and began stroking her faster, bringing her quickly to the edge of desire. (I guess I can't go THERE in a thousand words or less) As she cried out as the first orgasm racked her body, Jean-Luc found himself on his back, with Beverly above him. "I think it's my turn to take command," she said gulping air, as the aftershocks shook her body.

"Yes, Sir" he smiled up at her.

She brought her mouth back down forcefully on his as she encircled his erection with her hand. She broke their kiss long enough to laugh, "Aren't you just eager to please?"

Jean-Luc smiled at her. "Anything to please the commanding officer."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said as she brought her mouth back down to his.

Beverly placed her hands on his shoulders as she brought herself down on him, filling herself completely with him. Jean-Luc moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Beverly engulfing him. She sat up half way, gripping his shoulders for support, as she began to slowly raise her hips upwards. She let him almost completely leave her body before driving her body purposefully back down onto him. irjgoirutlkfmblksapkmerkijfwk (Sorry about that. That was me forgetting to breathe and passing out.) He gasped at the sheer joy of her. She repeated her movements again and again, faster and faster, bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. As his breathing became more labored, she intentionally slowed her pace down, only rocking her hips back and forth in the most frustrating fashion. Jean-Luc sighed in discontent.

As she moved her hips slowly, he brought his hands to her warmth, again. Tracing small circles around her passion with his thumbs. She knew that he was teasing her in the same manner she was teasing him. She quickened her pace and his fingers matched her new found energy with an energy of their own.

Beverly began to repeat her earlier thrusts as Jean-Luc determinedly stroked her. They brought each other to their climaxes simultaneously. As they both screamed out in complete and absolute abandonment. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .Deanna Troi felt a rush of ecstasy flow throw her body. She knew instinctively who these feelings belonged to. She turned towards the center seat and stated, "Commander, I believe you owe me 50 credits for a bet we made."

Will looked at her strangely (face it, he looks at everyone strangely.), "What bet would that be?"

"You'll see," Deanna smiled. "Computer, give current location of Beverly Crusher."

The computers voice, which sounded irritatingly like her mother's, responded, "Dr. Crusher is currently located in Captain Picard's quarters."

Deanna looked at Will and smiled, "That bet."

"So, she's in the captain's quarters. They have breakfast every morning."

"Computer, how long has Dr. Crusher been in her current location?'

"Dr. Crusher has been in her current location for 13.4 hours."

Deanna looked at Will triumphantly. "Okay, you win."

And with the computer's innocent answer, credits were exchanged through out the ship.

==v=v=v==

Beverly lay on top of Jean-Luc completely exhausted and satisfied. She kissed his chest lightly as he ran his hands through her hair. He brought one hand under her chin, lifting her face so he could look at her. "I think I forgot to say good morning."

Beverly smiled at him, "There's this Vulcan dish I'd like to have for breakfast."

They both just looked at each other and laughed.

THE END


End file.
